Soumission et amour ?
by YaoiBoyslife
Summary: Naruto cherche à réaliser ses fantasmes avec un anonyme et finalement tombe sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas un anonyme pour lui... Kiba x Naruto
1. Soumis cherche Dominateur

Titre : Soumission et amour ?

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Naruto et Kiba

Résumé : Naruto cherche à réaliser ses fantasmes avec un anonyme et finalement tombe sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas tellement un anonyme pour lui...

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 1 :

Comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivé là ?

Je vous avoue que je ne le sais pas... Ou plutôt si, je le sais, je sais ce qui a déclenché tout ça mais c'est la succession des événements et tout ce qui a précipité notre relation que j'ai dû mal à m'expliquer parfois...

Mais sinon la chronologie des événements, je l'ai je vous rassure... Mais bon... Je ne sais pas si je peux raconter ça... Je vais passer pour un gros pervers... Ou simplement comme un jeune adulte normal... Normalement pervers alors on va dire... Pour arranger tout le monde...

Bon je vous raconte... Et éviter de m'interrompre ou de me poser des questions, ça me ferait rougir et ça me gênerait et déjà raconter ses fantasmes et avec qui on les assouvit et suffisamment embarrassant comme ça...

Bon alors pour commencer de façon simple, je vais me présenter déjà, Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha de 18 ans qui il y a quelques mois,... Environ deux pour être exact... Je traînais sur un site...

Un site de jeu, non désolé, les jeux en ligne ne sont pas mon truc, ça prend trop de temps et ça vous avale tout vos loisirs... Un site d'info, faut pas rêver... Quand vous me connaîtrais, vous verrez que l'actualité, c'est pas du tout mon truc... Un site d'achat en ligne, pas possible, je suis toujours à sec... Un site de porno, c'est déjà plus proche... En fait c'était un site de rencontre pour assouvir ses fantasmes...

C'était ma première fois, je le jure... Mais c'est la curiosité qui m'avait poussé à essayer ce site... Et pour plein de raisons que je peux lister pour justifier mon acte.

Petit un, je suis gay, et un gay qui se cache si j'ose dire car personne ne sait pour moi.. Sauf mes ex, bien évidemment... Et donc pour quelqu'un qui se cache c'est pas facile...

Petit deux, je suis célibataire... Et depuis longtemps... Beaucoup trop longtemps...

Troisièmement, je suis un homme est j'ai besoin de sexe... Même seulement de temps en temps, mais j'en ai besoin ça c'est sûr.

Quatrième raison, euh... J'en avais envie ?

Bref, de toute façon, revenir là-dessus est impossible, c'est fait... Donc j'étais sur mon ordinateur et je remplissais mon profil. Je n'avais mis qu'un pseudo bien évidemment, je n'allais pas mettre mon vrai prénom... Je n'avais pas menti sur mon âge, ni ma date de naissance... Toutes les informations que je devais remplir se faisait petit à petit...

Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la partie la plus importante mais aussi la plus délicate pour moi... La partie fantasme... Je me rappelle très bien avoir rougit à ce moment précis, comme maintenant que je vous raconte ça. Il fallait dans un premier temps que je sache ce que j'allais mettre, dans un deuxième que je le formule et qu'ensuite j'ose valider la sélection.

J'ai mis un moment à faire un tri parmi toutes les envies qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Et au final, une idée sortait du lot... Mais je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir oser écrire ça... Et après mûres réflexions et maintes tentatives avortées de me déconnecter, je finis par taper dans la liste de mes fantasmes :

Soumission.

Quoi ?

Je vous interdit de rire ou de vous moquer... Chacun fait ce qu'il veut de son cul... Enfin si j'ose dire... Et inutile de ricaner comme ça hein... Après avoir validé ça, j'ai vérifié et je n'étais vraiment pas le seul à avoir écrit ça...

Et qui plus est, il semblait que mon fantasme attirait énormément de monde vue qu'en l'espace de quinze minutes, j'avais déjà plus de seize messages qui attendaient une réponse de ma part.

Les messages inquiétants de vieux pervers de 65 ans... Je vous avoue que ceux-là, je les ai zappé sans même me donner la peine de les lire car je ne voulais pas finir traumatiser et redevenir hétéro après leur lecture.

Après ce premier tri, il fallait encore trier les messages pour enlever ceux qui étaient dans leur propos pour un premier message beaucoup trop extrême pour moi... Style celui qui voulait s'amuser à me lacérer la peau... J'en tremble encore...

Après ça, il n'en restait pas tant que ça et tous assez raisonnable. Il m'en restait très exactement cinq. Cinq candidat possible...

Restait à les départager et même à voir si un seul dans le tas pouvait faire l'affaire... Au fil du jeu des questions réponses qu'on se pose forcément dans ce genre de situation, je finis par faire mon choix et par tomber sur ce qui me semblait être le partenaire parfait pour ce que je voulais faire.

Il était vraiment gentil et attentionné et assez rassurant aussi car il m'avait avoué que pour lui aussi être sur ce site c'était totalement nouveau.

Et il avait une façon de parler que je trouvais très sexy et qui me donnait vraiment envie de le rencontrer. De plus, les photos qu'il m'avait envoyé bien qu'elles ne montrent que son corps et pas son visage était particulièrement flatteuses...

Et apparemment, j'étais tout à fait son genre... Je vous passerais ses commentaires vulgaires mais très excitant sur mes formes... Il a même réussi à me faire rougir à nouveau, et plusieurs fois.

Nous sommes restés une ou deux heures, je ne sais plus combien exactement à discuter pour se mettre bien d'accord sur ce que l'on voulait chacun de notre côté. Je n'étais pas prêt à tous et j'avais des limites... Et il semblait par chance que nous avions les mêmes. En plus, il avait exactement mon âge alors d'un côté ça me rassurait beaucoup.

Puis au bout d'un temps... Il a bien fallu qu'on en vienne au chose sérieuse... Au rendez-vous... Et à tout ce que cela impliqué, le lieu, le moyen de se reconnaître...

après avoir tergiversé un petit moment,... Aucun de nous deux ne voulaient accueillir l'autre chez lui ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible au vue des cas que l'on avaient pu avoir l'un et l'autre à faire fasse dans les messages sur le site. Je le sentais aussi méfiant que moi et donc nous avions choisi de prendre un lieu isolé et neutre où il n'y aurait personne et pour ça nous avions choisi un endroit bien précis...

Les douches désaffectées du gymnase de la ville.

Le lieu était vraiment totalement isolé. Personne ne s'y rendait depuis que les nouvelles douches avaient été mise en service. On pouvait malgré tout encore y accéder mais personne ne s'y rendait car l'endroit était plus que délabré et sans le moindre intérêt.

Une petite seconde, j'ai eu peur... Un lieu isolé, seul... Et si je tombais sur un satyre, un violeur ou un tueur ? Je sais je suis paranoïaque mais vous verrez que si vous tentez ce genre d'expérience vous aussi vous le serai aussi, croyez-moi...

Au final, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, j'avais fait mon choix et je m'étais rendu sur les lieux m'installant comme prévu à part dans une des douches pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

Je m'y étais rendu en avance de dix minutes pour avoir le temps d'évacuer mon stress. Après tout c'était risqué ce que je faisais et j'avais particulièrement peur de la personne qui pouvait se retrouver face à moi et j'essayais de me préparer psychologiquement à ce moment...

Mais malheureusement ma préparation se révéla totalement inutile...

Car quand je l'ai vu lui... J'ai été estomaqué. J'ai été sidéré... J'ai été abasourdi... Bref je ne m'y attendais pas...

J'ai même cru d'abord à une très mauvaise blague de sa part.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? " Je lui ai lancé sur un ton surpris.

Et lui, il m'avait répondu " Je me casse. "

Je l'avais regardé partir avant de courir le rattraper en lui tenant le bras. Je lui avais demandé s'il était bien Boydog et livide, il avait acquiescé. C'était bien Kiba qui m'avait proposé de faire ça avec moi et m'avait envoyé ces mots-là. Moment de gêne.

Trois solutions se proposaient à mon esprit à ce moment là :

Soit on repartait chacun de notre côté en faisant comme si de rien n'était et comme si on n'avait jamais ni l'un ni l'autre vécu ce moment embarrassant.

Soit l'un de nous deux disait " Je t'ai fait une bonne blague " et on repartait en maudissant l'autre et en se priant pour qu'il se la ferme.

Soit on assumait tous les deux et on allait au bout du truc.

Et au final, je me suis jeté à l'eau, commençant à dire franchement à Kiba que j'étais content que ce soit lui car ainsi j'aurai moins de gêne qu'avec un inconnu et que de toutes façons il m'avait toujours beaucoup plu. Je le flattais tout en étant sincère et j'ai vu le visage de Kiba changer.

Il semblait surpris que je veuille continuer malgré tout, lui qui était apparemment plutôt partant pour tout oublier. Mais il sembla assez rapidement partisan de continuer. Il reconnu que lui aussi se trouvait soulagé en me voyant. Et au final après un moment d'hésitation, nous avons décidé de sauter le pas et de le faire...

Assouvir nos fantasmes.

Puisque nous nous connaissions, nous avons moins hésité pour ramener l'autre chez l'un de nous et au final, Kiba est venu chez moi... J'avais quand même un tract pas possible... Si vous saviez... Je le regardais sans arrêt assez paniqué.

Dès qu'on avait été chez moi, Kiba n'avait pas fait traîné les choses et m'avait embrassé par surprise avant de m'attirer vers ma chambre et...

Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?

Je peux pas vous raconter ça comme ça !

On ne se connait pas encore assez bien pour que je vous fasse de telles confidences tout de suite... Je vous en dit suffisamment comme ça sans que je vous parle du collier qu'il m'a mis autour du cou pour...

Rahhh... Faut que je me taise ! Si je savais tenir ma langue ça se saurait... Mais là quand même faut pas pousser... Vous ne saurez rien de plus... Concernant nos exploits sexuels... faudra d'abord attendre que je vous connaisse mieux... Et surtout que je vous fasse plus confiance...

Enfin bref, pour en revenir à la soirée, nous avons fait ce pourquoi nous nous étions contacté sur le net et nous avions vraiment très apprécié cette soirée tous les deux. Et nous avions décidé que plutôt que d'aller voir ailleurs, nous pourrions continuer de nous voir tous les deux quand nous le voulions...

Qui a eu cette idée-là ? Je ne me rappelle plus franchement... J'ai beau cherché, ça ne me revient pas.

Hein ? Comment ça ça ne vous étonne pas ? NON, je ne suis pas pervers... C'est affreux de coller une réputation pareille à une personne comme moi... Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire non plus...

vous allez pas me faire croire qu'à ma place vous ne l'auriez pas fait ?

Avouez...

...

Bref, cela se passait désormais il y a deux mois et depuis nous nous amusons bien et nous profitons de notre complicité qui augmente au fur et à mesure pour approfondir et assouvir nos fantasmes...

Et cela se déroulait parfaitement bien sans autre conséquence que de se faire plaisir jusqu'à ce que...

Jusqu'à ce que je commence à avoir l'impression d'être amoureux de lui...

A suivre...

A suivre...

Bonjour, je vous présente ma deuxième fic qui contiendra elle aussi des yaois. J'espère que ce nouveau début vous plaira, si l'histoire vous paraît intéressante, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review... Même toute petite ça fait plaisir ! Merci par avance !

Voilà, je crois que tout est dit^^ En espérant avoir plein de petites reviews XD

YBL


	2. le fantasme qui détruit tout

Titre : Soumission et amour ?

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Naruto et Kiba

Résumé : Naruto cherche à réaliser ses fantasmes avec un anonyme et finalement tombe sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas tellement un anonyme pour lui...

**Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 2 :

Quand je vous dit que je pense être amoureux de lui.. Je suis sincère. J'avais une drôle de boule au ventre quand nous étions seuls tous les deux. J'avais l'impression de me sentir moi même, entier sans rien à avoir a dissimulé. Je pouvais tout lui dire et inversement. Nous rencontre devenait de plus en plus fréquente. On se sentait si bien ensemble...

Enfin quand je dis ça, je ne décris que ma vision des choses et c'est bien là où est le problème...

Il avait beau me soumettre pendant nos parties de jambes en l'air et seulement à ce moment. Le reste de notre relation était normale, tout à fait saine. Il était tellement doux et sensible et avait des attentions pour moi qui me faisait littéralement craquer.

Lorsque je dormais chez lui, il me réveillait le matin, moi éternelle marmotte avec le petit-déjeuner au lit. Kiba m'avait aidé à réviser mes derniers examens ninjas ce qui m'avait bien aidé à progresser et me permettait d'avoir de nouvelles perspectives. Il ne me délaissait pas et ne faisait pas semblant de m'ignorer quand on était avec les autres, on s'était beaucoup rapproché. Il prenait bien garde à ne jamais me faire mal pendant l'acte malgré nos jeux.

Je pensais au vue de tout ça qu'au final, on allait sûrement finir ensemble... Je me disais que sur le long terme... S'il ressentait la même chose que moi...

Nous finirions par nous mettre ensemble même si ce n'était pas pour se déclarer au reste du monde.

Mais hélas, une chose m'a fait comprendre que je me trompais et que j'envisageais mal les choses. Que je m'imaginais en couple avec lui alors qu'au final nous en étions loin... Très loin.

Et je l'ai compris hier soir pour tout vous dire. Et là pour vous expliquer la chose, il va falloir que je vous parle de nos parties de jambes en l'air.

Non je ne rougis pas !

C'est juste que ce n'est pas facile de parler de ces choses déjà et à autant de monde en plus !

Je préférerais garder tout ça uniquement pour moi mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me confier... Et vous êtes là à m'écouter donc...

Je vous demande juste de ne pas me juger et de ne pas le juger lui non plus. Après tout, d'une certaine manière c'est ma faute.

C'est moi qui avait parlé de ça.. Le premier soir...

En fait, c'est le soir de notre rencontre sur le site de fantasme que j'avais abordé ça. Mais à l'époque, jen ne saivais pas qu'il s'agissait de Kiba et je ne savais pas que j'allais commencer à ressentir ces choses-là.

Peut-être que si je n'avais pas parlé de ça, rien ne serait arrivé et je ne serai oas aussi perdu et aussi déstabilisé.

Vous allez comprendre petit à petit quand je vais vous raconter mais pas de commentaires !

Nous étions chez Kiba. J'étais juste en train de retirer ma veste pour laisser apparaître à Kiba le collier de chien qu'il ne voulait pas que je quitte. Je le cachais chaque jour sous le col de ma veste pour lui faire plaisir. Il me disais sans arrêt qu'avec ça autour du cou cela prouvait que je lui appartenait. Un signe que j'étais unique à ces yeux non ? Je rougis encore en vous racontant ça mais je dois continuer sur ma lancée sinon je n'irais pas au bout de mon explication.

Il s'était approché de moi et m'avait caressé la joue et avait murmuré à mon oreille :

" J'ai une surprise pour toi.. "

C'est à ce moment-là que j'aurais du me méfier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aurai du le sentir venir...

Il avait déposé un baiser sur ma joue avant de caresser mon épaule.

" Tu te rappelles des fantasmes dont tu m'avais parlé le premier soir où on était sur le site ? "

Là, je me rappelle avoir froncé les sourcils. Moi et les conneries que je suis capable de dire. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu lui dire..

Ce n'était pas être soumis, ça on l'avait déjà fait... Me faire attacher les mains non plus, on l'avait fait en empruntant les menottes d'un ninja de la police de Konoha sans qu'il s'en aperçoive... Je réfléchissait de plus en plus pour essayer de trouver ce que pouvait être cette surprise.

J'avais acquiescé machinalement pendant que je réfléchissais. J'étais en train de réfléchir aux choses que j'avais pu lui dire pendant que Kiba enlevait ma veste puis mon T-shirt avant de caresser mon torse.

La sensation de sa main sur ma peau me fit frisonner et complètement oublier ce dont il venait de me parler.

" Tu es si beau tu sais... "

J'avais rougi en entendant ces mots et il m'avait aussitôt embrassé en commençant à m'ôter mon bas.

" Vile flatteur... "

Il avait sourit amusé et termina de m'enlever mon pantalon pour caresser mon caleçon.

" Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir... J'ai cherché quelqu'un qui accepterait de le faire les yeux bandés... Il attendais dans ma chambre que tu arrives... "

" De quoi tu parles ? " avais-je dit aussitôt ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait et où il voulait en venir.

" Je parle de coucher à trois... Tu le voulais non ? "

Je crois qu'à cet instant, je n'ai jamais été aussi troublé de ma vie. Moi qui commençais à voir une relation unique entre Kiba et moi, il me proposait ça... J'avais l'impression que toutes mes illusions s'effondraient d'un coup. Je pensais que l'on ne faisait ça qu'ensemble, ça nous avait rapproché... ET lui voulait introduire une troisième personne dans notre relation... Soit disant pour me faire plaisir.

Kiba a dû voir sur mon visage que j'étais perdu. Il me releva le menton en demandant sur un ton un peu inquiet.

" Ca va Naruto ? "

" Oui oui.. " Bredouillais-je totalement déstabilisé.

Je ne m'étais fait que des idées... Pour Kiba notre relation n'était que le but d'assouvir nos fantasmes ? Mais en même temps, c'était un de mes fantasmes qu'il se proposait de réaliser... Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Après deux mois où nous nous étions tellement rapproché...

Toutes ses questions fusaient dans mon esprit et embrouillait ma vision des choses alors que Kiba lui continuait de me fixer... Je devais me calmer et reprendre contenance. Je soupirais avant de demander :

" Je le connais ? "

Kiba le dévisagea en même temps qu'il me répondait essayant probablement de percevoir ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi.

" Oui... Je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'en le rencontrant... Un peu comme toi et moi... Il a donc accepté de faire ça les yeux bandés... "

La comparaison de ce qu'il était en train d'organiser avec notre première fois me fit très mal. Elle me brisa même le coeur sur le moment. Mais je ne laissais rien paraître. Ne voulant pas me laisser déstabiliser. Mais je devais décider d'une chose d'urgence... Si j'acceptais ou si je refusais.

Nous avions toujours décidé que lorsque nous faisions un fantasme où un autre... Si l'un de nos deux ne le sentait pas ou si la situation nous paraissait dégénérer chacun de nous pouvait y mettre fin quand il le souhaitait.

J'avais donc le choix.

Mais Kiba me regardais avec envie alors que j'étais déjà à moitié nu. Il caressait ma joue et mon torse... Mes frissons augmentaient.

Alors ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ! Je n'en sais rien ! Mais je lui ai dit Oui. Et pas un oui hésitant mais un oui sûr de moi.

Il semblait ravi de voir que son idée semblait me plaire et m'embrassa tendrement avant de me donner les dernières recommandations avant qu'il parte chercher le troisième.

Et comme je jouais le soumis, ces recommandations ressemblaient à des ordres. Je ne devais pas parler pour ne pas être reconnu par l'autre. Faire tout ce que Kiba me demanderait et qu'il me traiterait comme son esclave... Ce qui ne me dérangeait pas puisqu'on le faisait déjà habituellement. Et surtout il me répéta plusieurs fois que si je voulais arrêté, je n'avais qu'à le lui dire à l'oreille et il mettrait fin à tout ça.

Après avoir fini de tout m'expliquer je le vis remonter à sa chambre l'attendant en bas en me triturant les doigts. En me demandant pourquoi je faisais ça ? La pression montait toute seule ajouté à mes doutes sur notre relation. Je n'étais peut-être bien qu'un jouet pour lui.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il est entré en tenant la main du jeune homme aux yeux bandés. Et quel jeune homme, je le reconnu aussitôt, il s'agissait de Sai !

J'ai du pâlir une seconde ce que Kiba ne remarqua pas. Sai était devant moi, torse nu et avançait à tâtons en suivant les indications de Kiba.

A cet instant, je me suis senti un peu piégé. Je ne me voyais pas partir en courant. Kiba délaissa Sai et vient me caresser les cheveux comme pour me rassurer avant de me murmurer à l'oreille : " Embrasse-le "

Je m'approchais de Sai qui commençait à parler demandant à Kiba ce qu'il se passait. Je décidais de ne plus attendre pour ne pas hésiter et me poser mille et une questions et j'obéis en embrassant Sai. Le baiser le laissa surpris avant qu'il ne l'approfondisse se mettant à chercher mon corps de ses mains.

Lorsqu'il effleura ma peau de ses mains, je me sentis extrêmement gêné. Sai lui eu un petit sourire en faisant descendre ses mains du haut de mon dos jusqu'à mon caleçon.

" Presque déjà nu, on dirait... "

Je ne dis rien regardant tour à tour Kiba puis Sai un peu perdu. Sai plaça sa main sur ma nuque me forçant à l'embrasser de nouveau. Kiba s'approcha de moi dans mon dos et posa ses mains sur celle de Sai. Une étrange sensation, comme un courant électrique parcouru l'ensemble de mon corps alors que je sentais ses quatre mains désormais errer sur mon corps. Kiba me fit tourner la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres alors que Sai commençait à me faire des suçons.

Mon corps frissonnait sous de telles caresses. Kiba me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant d'y murmurer :

" Fais un bon accueil à notre invité. "

Et en même temps qu'il prononçait ses mots, il baissa la braguette et ôta le bouton du pantalon de l'invité en me souriant. J'hésitais un moment en voyant à travers le tissu du caleçon le sexe déjà dressé du ninja ténébreux.

" Vas-y ma beauté... " M'encouragea doucement Kiba.

Je me penchais et enlevait le dernier vêtement qu'il restait au ninja de la racine. Ma langue lécha doucement le bout du sexe de mon ami qui se mit aussitôt à gémir doucement. Encouragé par la réaction et les caresses de mon amant je m'aventurais un peu plus loin et commençais à le prendre entièrement en bouche. La main de Sai vint se mettre sur mon crâne pour m'imprimer un rythme de va et vient dans ma bouche.

De son côté Kiba venait de m'ôter mon caleçon et commençait doucement à lécher mon intimité ce qui me fit rougir et gémir à mon tour. Je me sentais étrangement à la fois mal à l'aise mais aussi il faut le reconnaître excité par la situation.

Sai intensifié le mouvement jusqu'à atteindre le fond de ma gorge ce qui le fit d'autant plus soupirer de plaisir. Dans mon dos, Kiba s'était redressé et frottait désormais son sexe contre mon intimité.

" Mets toi à quatre pattes en continuant de le sucer, esclave... "

J'obéissais doucement sans que le sexe de Sai ne quitte ma bouche et rapidement, je sentis le sexe de Kiba entrer en moi. Je lâchais un léger soupir de douleur alors qu'il prenait son temps pour me laisser m'habituer. Sai lui appuyait sur ma tête en poussant des grognements de plus en plus rauque.

Kiba s'allongea sur mon dos en restant en moi, me mordillant le coup en commençant de légers va et vients. Je frissonnais de tout mon être.

" Toujours aussi bon mon ange... " Soupira-t-il entre deux souffles.

Il commença peu à peu à devenir de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus fort dans ses gestes. Mon corps habitué ne ressentait que du plaisir de plus en plus intense. Sai quand à lui, se cambrait de plus en plus, la respiration haletante et dans un grognement plus fort que les autres se libéra sur mon visage. Je fermais les yeux surpris et détournais le visage. Kiba semblait ravi de ce qu'il voyait et me lécha le visage en m'ordonnant ensuite de lécher ce qu'il restait sur le sexe de Sai. En même temps, mon amant me donnait des coups de bassins de plus en plus sauvages et rapides. Il avait la même attitude que d'habitude, les mêmes soupirs. J'haletais en terminant de nettoyer le sexe de Sai quand je le sentis se libérer en moi en me mordant fortement dans le cou.

Je me cambrais sous la sensation poussant un long murmure de plaisir. Kiba se retira de moi et me fit me relever pour me tenir vers lui et l'embrasser. Je répondais au baiser rassuré, me disant que les choses étaient terminées mais je me trompais. Il attrapa la main de Sai et le fit s'avancer vers nous. D'une main, il écarta mes fesses pour que Sai place son sexe entre elles et d'un mouvement de riens rapides et violent, Sai me pénétra.

Ne m'y attendant pas, je poussais un cri que Kiba fit taire en m'embrassant. Désormais sai avait ses mains sur ses hanches et faisait des va et vient plus rapides et plus brutaux que ceux de Kiba.

J'haletais entre les lèvres de mon amant alors que Kiba d'une main commençait à me masturber tout en capturant ma bouche.

Sa main me procurait un plaisir infini alors que Sai dans mon dos continuait d'aller de plus en plus fort en mordillant la base de mon cou luttant parfois avec mon collier. Je sentais le plaisir monter en moi à une vitesse incroyable. Mon souffle devenait de plus en plus chaud et saccadé. Je m'effondrais presque dans les bras de Kiba lorsque je me libérais dans sa main. Un sourire sur le visage, il me présenta sa main devant mon visage pour que je la lèche. Je m'exécutais tout en continuant de subir les assauts de Sai de plus en plus présents.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que je léchais l'index de Kiba, je le sentis se libérer en moi en un soupir de soulagement. Je regardais Kiba qui se pencha et m'embrassa avec tendresse.

Le reste fut très rapide en fait, une fois terminée ce qu'ils voulaient. Kiba m'embrassa en me demandant d'attendre là le temps qu'il raccompagne . J'acquiesçais sans rien dire me rhabillant avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous ai raconté ça... Et dans les détails en plus... J'ai jamais su me taire, c'est affreux...

Je patientais pendant quelques temps enfermé dans le salon attendant que Kiba raccompagne Sai dehors après l'avoir laissé se rhabiller. Kiba ne voulait pas que celui-ci me voit et se débrouilla pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Je restais un long moment ainsi seul pensif essayant de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer et à ce que je venais de faire.

Mais rien ne me préparait à la phrase que Kiba allait lâcher à son rtour et qui allait m'achever :

" C'était bien, il faudra qu'on recommence... "

A suivre...

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, il est un peu particulier mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Pensez, si ça vous a plu ou même si ça ne vous a pas plu d'ailleurs, de laisser un petit message, une petite review, ça motive énormément à continuer les histoires commencées^^

Voilà, je crois que tout est dit^^ Bonne lecture^^

**Merci à Nathalie et à Serrana pour leurs reviews, j'ai cru que cette histoire ne plairait à personne**

YBL


	3. Le petit malin qui apporte le bonheur

Titre : Soumission et amour ?

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Naruto et Kiba

Résumé : Naruto cherche à réaliser ses fantasmes avec un anonyme et finalement tombe sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas tellement un anonyme pour lui...

**Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 3 :

Je vous avez dit de ne pas le juger. Kiba n'est pas un monstre pas du tout... J'ai vérifié le soir même de cette mésaventure et j'ai vu que j'avais effectivement demandé s'il voudrait réalisé ce fantasme avec moi mais c'était avant de savoir que c'était Kiba et avant de ressentir tant de chose pour lui... Mais je l'avais dit !

C'est moi qui avait fait ces propositions j'en avais eu la preuve dans les historiques de conversation du site. D'autant plus que j'avais été loin dans la description de mon fantasme et que c'était moi qui avait parlé de me faire prendre par deux autres hommes.

Donc d'une certaine façon, il n'avait vraiment fait ça que pour satisfaire les envies dont je lui avais parlé et c'était également la preuve que celui-ci m'avait écouté.

Et malgré toute ces considérations prises, je restais malgré tout complètement perdu par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'arrivais pas à me sentir flatter par ce geste, je me sentais juste très mal à l'aise et inquiet sans savoir préciser également pourquoi j'étais inquiet.

Et au final, j'aurais dû l'être car si Kiba semblait avoir très bien pris lui la chose, il avait compté sans une chose. L'intelligence du troisième participant.

En effet, Sai avait des défauts comme tout le monde, il était parfois déconnecté des émotions que pouvait ressentir les autres mais il avait complètement oublié d'être bête et j'en eus la preuve le lendemain de notre petite soirée privée.

Je venais juste de rentrer de mission et j'étais en train de rentrer chez moi toujours pensif et préoccupé par ces petites choses lorsque je vis venir Sai à ma rencontre. Je me retins de rougir d'autant qu'à cet instant, il n"y avait aucune raison que je devienne rouge. Sai me fit un signe de la main en se rapprochant de moi avec un sourire immense.

Sai semblait resplendissant mais son regard qui avait quelque chose de malicieux ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance et je dois avouer que j'avais bien raison de me méfier...

" Alors comment tu as trouvé ça hier ? "

Je bredouillais, ne comprenant pas ou plutôt ne voulant pas comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Il reprit avec un grand sourire.

" Ben, hier, chez Kiba... "

J'écarquillais les yeux complétement abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment il avait deviné ? Ou plutôt comment le savait-il ? Kiba m'avait juré de ne rien dire du tout ! Alors... J'attrapais Sai par le bras sans rien dire pour qu'il m'accompagne jusque chez moi pour que l'on puisse parler tranquillement sans être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

Une fois la porte fermée à clé et mon manteau posé sur la chaise du salon, je me pu me retenir de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

" Comment est-ce que tu sais que c'était moi ? "

Sai sourit et s'assit sur mon canapé en continuant de me fixer après avoir déposé lui aussi sa veste.

" Rien de plus simple... Il m'a raccompagné dehors et j'ai attendu par très loin de chez lui voir quel autre garçon allait sortir de chez lui... Et je t'avoue que j'ai attendu un petit moment et j'ai été très surpris de te voir sortir de chez Kiba. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait toi qui en sortirait... Je pensais à plein d'autres mais pas à toi c'est rigolo... "

Je l'écoutais sans rien dire. Après tout cela ne m'étonnais pas de lui. Sai était très curieux mais il savait aussi se faire discret pour obtenir le renseignement qui l'intéressait. Je n'avais aucun intérêt à me fâcher. De toute façon, c'était fait... Il savait donc à quoi bon nier ? Cependant je ne voulais pas que l'information circule.

" Tu le garderas pour toi ? "

Sai leva la main droite avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

" Bien sûr, je te le promets... Comme toi tu ne diras rien ? "

J'acquiesçais en souriant. Je considérais Sai comme un ami proche et je le connaissais particulièrement bien. Je lui faisais complétement confiance, il était toujours sincère et ne mentais jamais à ces amis sauf s'il avait une mission à mener, là il devenait totalement professionnel et muet comme une tombe.

" Ce qui m'a étonné, " reprit Sai " c'est l'expression triste que tu avais sur le visage quand tu es parti de chez Kiba... Ca vous a déplu tant que ça au final cette petite expérience ? "

Je fronçais les sourcils surpris par les propos de Sai. Vous ? Pourquoi utiliser le pronom vous ? Kiba m'avait bien dit qu'il voulait recommencer ? Ou alors j'avais mal compris ? "

" Pourquoi tu dit vous ? "

Sai qui répondait toujours franchement aux questions posées n'hésita pas à me répondre avec son honnêteté habituelle.

" Kiba déjà hier quand je suis parti a été très froid. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Il m'a dit qu'il aimait trop la personne avec qui il était pour refaire ça, qu'il avait été peut-être un peu trop loin. Il n' fait que des compliments sur toi et ne voulait pas que tu lui en veuille. Il a mis un long moment à s'expliquer... Il semblait chercher ces mots... Tu as du t'en rendre compte non ? Il a mis un moment à te rejoindre je pense vu le temps qu'on a parlé avant que je ne parte... Enfin que je n'aille espionner la prochaine sortie. "

Je crois que je n'avais jamais était aussi surpris agréablement. Ces paroles me faisait rougir au fur et à mesure que je les entendait. Il aimait trop la personne avec qui il était ? Je devais être écarlate en entendant ces mots... Ainsi je n'étais peut-être pas le seul à ressentir quelque chose depuis que nous avions commencé nos petits jeux.

Mais alors pourquoi me dire cette phrase en revenant ? Qu'il voulait recommencer ? Avait-il était déçu seulement par la prestation et la présence de Sai et avait cherché des excuses pour chercher un autre partenaire ? Non je n'arrivais pas à croire à cette solution... Cela me surprendrait trop de sa part... Alors il avait dit ça parce qu'il avait pensé que j'avais aimé alors que lui il n'avait pas apprécié... Ou du moins il l'avait regretté par la suite et il avait voulu jouer celui qui avait aimé pour aller dans mon sens pensant que c'était mon cas ?

J'étais plongé dans mes pensées lorsque Sai me fit redescendre sur terre en m'interpelant :

" Naruto ? "

Je secouais la tête et lui sourit gentiment. Sans le vouloir, ce qu'il venait de me dire m'avait énormément flatté. Je devais avoir un visage extrêmement niais. Un sourire radieux que je n'arrivais ni à chasser, ni à masquer. C'est bête parfois comme quelques petits mots, quelques petites phrases peuvent vous faire vraiment beaucoup de bien.

" Oui... Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs... Je pense que Kiba était comme moi curieux de vouloir essayer mais je t'avoue que je préfère être seul avec lui... Ce n'est pas contre toi Sai mais... disons que nous avons une relation spéciale Kiba et moi... "

Il me sourit gentiment pas du tout vexé.

" Je comprends tout à fait, ne t'inquiètes pas... "

Sai et moi avons continuer de discuter un petit moment ensemble mais je ne répondais que très distraitement à ces questions. Mon esprit était concentré sur les propos que Kiba lui avait tenu cherchant à trouver l'explication la plus plausible. Et celle du regret de sa part car il préférait notre relation à tous les deux me semblait la plus évidente au fur et à mesure de mes réflexions.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai refermé la porte derrière Sai pour me retrouver seul que je laissais exploser toute la joie que j'avais ressentis en entendant ces mots.

Je me sentais tellement bête, comme un gamin à sauter sur place quasiment tellement j'étais ravi d'avoir entendu les mots prononcés par Sai. Il avait illuminé ma journée avec ces quelques mots. Au final, j'étais ravi qu'il est voulu espionner et savoir qui était le troisième. Sans lui, je n'aurai jamais su tout ça... Je ne l'aurai même pas soupçonné, pas une seule seconde même.

Comme quoi, il suffisait parfois de très peu de chose pour vous changer une journée...

Plus je pensais à ça et plus j'avais envie de le voir... De voir mon Kiba, de lui parler... Pas pour lui dire ce que sai m'avait dit mais simplement pour être avec lui et me sentir bien... J'avais envie d'entendre sa douce voix. Je n'était plus du tout dans la même optique.

Je me rappelais que Kiba devait avoir sa soirée de libre... Il avait terminé sa mission aujourd'hui même, j'avais entendu Kakashi parler du retour de Kurenai et donc de son équipe.

Une petite soirée tous les deux... C'était une excellent idée non ? Et peut-être l'occasion que l'un d'eux fasse le grand pas et se confie à l'autre ?

Je savais par avance que je ne ferai pas le premier pas... J'avais trop peur d'être rejeté et j'avais plus dans mon caractère l'habitude de me contenter de ce que l'on me donnait... Et si je devais me contenter seulement de la compagnie de Kiba, je m'en accommoderait tant bien que mal à défaut de plus...

Les plans de la soirée était en train de se construire dans ma tête. je réfléchissais déjà à ce que nous allions faire et à ce que nous allions bien pouvoir manger tous les deux... Mais pour en prévoir davantage il me fallait être sûr que Kiba serait disponible.

J'attrapais mon téléphone tout sourire, radieux comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis un petit moment et je commençais à composer le numéro de Kiba le coeur battant d'impatience de le voir et de passer un moment à deux.

A suivre...

Cette fic avance elle aussi doucement à son rythme... Je suis content du petit rôle de Sai dans cette histoire même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, il joue un peu le rôle de cupidon... J'aime beaucoup le couple Naruto / Kiba, je ne sais pas pourquoi^^

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un petit message pour me donner votre avis, ****ça motive énormément à continuer les histoires commencées^^ Merci d'avance !**

Voilà, je crois que tout est dit^^ Bonne lecture^^

Merci à Serrana et à Nathalie pour leurs reviews.

YBL


	4. Soumission douce et tendre

Titre : Soumission et amour ?

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Naruto et Kiba

Résumé : Naruto cherche à réaliser ses fantasmes avec un anonyme et finalement tombe sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas tellement un anonyme pour lui...

**Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 4 :

Les yeux bandés, la laisse accrochée à mon collier, j'étais allongé sur le lit, mon corps totalement à la merci des envies de mon amant.

Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou alors que sa main venait de se glisser sur mon pantalon remontant jusqu'au bouton de mon pantalon qu'il commençait à déboutonner lentement comme il savait si bien le faire.

Je sentis sa respiration contre mon oreille alors qu'il me demanda sur un ton enfiévré.

" A qui appartiens-tu Naruto ? "

" A toi, Kiba, rien qu'à toi... "

Je savais combien ces paroles-là lui ferait plaisir et je sentis ses mains accélérer un peu le mouvement et m'enlever mon bas d'un geste rapide ce qui me fit sourire. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes jambes jusqu'à ma chemise qu'il commença à déboutonner boutons après boutons en déposant un baiser sur chaque parcelle de mon torse qui apparaissait à ses yeux.

Je me cambrais doucement et soupirer de bien-être et de satisfaction. Je me laissais totalement faire entre les mains expertes de mon homme.

Il ne me restait bientôt plus comme vêtement que mon boxer. Kiba s'amusa à balader ses doigts dessus sans me l'enlever un premier temps en me donnant des baisers tendres à intervalles réguliers.

Kiba était au dessus de mon corps... Je sentais sa respiration sur mon visage et naturellement je souriais ravi d'être dans ses bras.

Il déposa un rapide baiser avant de me faire basculer le torse contre le lit. Je détournais la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir respirer aisément même si je ne voyais rien.

Je sentis doucement la main de mon amant descendre mon caleçon, je me laissais faire alros que je senti quelque chose s'approcher de ma bouche.

" Lèche-le Naruto... "

je tendis la langue et commençais à lécher l'objet qui se révélait être un gode. Ma langue se balada sur toute la surface de l'objet puis inciter par les gestes du ninja chien, je commençais à faire des va et vient sur l'objet avec ma bouche.

Je faisais en sorte de faire ce geste de la manière la plus sensuelle possible pour exciter mon compagnon de jeu.

Rapidement il me retira l'objet de ma bouche pour l'approcher de mes fesses. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir en l'imaginant en train de faire ça. L'objet fit pression sur mon intimité. Je lâchais un soupir d'impatience alors que Kiba venait me faire un suçon en continuant d'appuyer sur l'objet qui lentement faisait son intrusion en moi.

Je me cambrais doucement relevant le torse en me tenant sur mes deux mains la tête légèrement penchée en avant.

Une légère sensation de douleur se fit sentir en moi mais je la dissimulais en évitant de grimacer. D'autant plus que Kiba prenait son temps pour m'introduire le gode et me laissait m'y habituer.

" Kiba... " Je soupirais entre deux souffles.

Kiba me fit comprendre que je devais me taire alors qu'il commençais à jouer de l'objet en moi. Je me laissais totalement faire écartant un peu les jambes pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Mon sexe excité par ce que mon amant était en train de faire se réveiller peu à peu et acheva de sortir de léthargie lorsque je sentis la main du brun se glisser son mon corps pour le caresser.

Kiba commença à faire des va et vient plus rapides avec l'objet tout en mordillant doucement le haut de mon dos, sa main gauche caressant mon entrejambe avec insistance.

Je commençais à soupirer d'autant plus de plaisir et d'envie gémissant par moment le prénom du beau brun.

Par intervalles réguliers, Kiba enfonçait de plus en plus le gode en moi me faisant me cambrer d'avantage. Il me fit basculer ensuite sur le côté et continua de jouer avec l'objet en moi tout en me masturbant franchement.

Je me collais contre son torse en commençant à haleter. La respiration devenant plus rapide alors qu'il accentuait ses caresses sur mon corps.

Sa main devenait de plus en plus rapide sur mon membre alors qu'il accélérait encore le geste de son autre mains également.

Une sensation de chaleur commençait à apparaître au niveau de mon bas ventre et ne cessait de croître au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements.

" Kiba... Je vais... "

Il me fit détourner la tête pour m'embrasser en continuant au même rythme ce qu'il avait entrepris. Cette chaleur devenu de plus en plus intense devint incontrôlable. Dans un dernier râle qui s'étouffa entre mes lèvres, je me libérais entre les doigts de Kiba.

Il rompit alors le baiser et retira l'objet de mon corps avant de diriger ses doigts recouvert de son sperme vers ma bouche.

"Lèche. "

j'obéis docilement entre deux reprises de respiration. Je lapais mon sperme ce qui semblait particulièrement excité mon amant.

Et sans que je m'y attende, il rapprocha son bassin du mien et me pénétra d'un coup de rein ample.

Je lâchais un long soupir alors que Kiba enfoncé désormais ses doigt dans ma bouche pour que je les lèche mieux.

Je sentis son autre main se poser sur mon bassin pour le maintenir alors qu'il commençait déjà des mouvements de va et vient en moi.

Je me cambrais encore plus excité d'auparavant, ne pouvant gémir, je me contentais de m'appliquais sur les doigts de mon amant avec ma langue.

Kiba tenait bien mon bassin et accentuais ses coups de reins faisant mouvoir mon corps au rythme de sien. Je me cambrais de plaisir.

Imaginer la scène sans pouvoir rien voir était d'autant plus excitant.

Les morsures de Kiba dans mon cou devenait de plus en plus intense, sa main griffant ma hanches alors que ces coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus rapides et puissants.

Les doigts de mon amant ne suffisait pas à retenir désormais mes gémissements. Il retira sa main de ma bouche et me refit basculer sur le ventre se positionnant juste au dessus de moi.

Je sentis ses deux mains se placer de chaque côté de mes hanches alors que son corps montait et descendait au dessus de moi, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément.

Je soupirais de satisfaction et écartant les jambes pour lui faciliter sa tâche. Son souffle rauque contre mon oreiller achevait de m'exciter au plus haut point.

Je sentais sa chaleur se joindre à la mienne. Je ne pouvais me retenir de gémir son nom avec envie.

Ses mouvements de bassins devinrent de plus en plus saccadés et ses morsures de plus en plus fortes dans mon cou. Je me sentais si bien à cet instant, j'aurais voulu qu'il continue encore longtemps.

Je sentais son plaisir devenir si fort qu'il devait encore plus communicatif entre nous. Ses bassins avaient un rythme très soutenus.

C'est dans une morsure encore plus forte dans mon cou alors que je sentais ces canines s'enfoncer dans ma peau que Kiba se déversa en moi.

Il me fit tourner la tête et m'embrassa avidement alors qu'il continuer de se libérer en moi par jets successifs. Ma main se porta sur sa nuque pour accentuer le baiser et mêler ma langue à la sienne. Je prolongeais le baiser un petit moment pour le fait durer avec envie.

Un " je t'aime " brûlait mes lèvres mais je me retins de le dire. Je préférais encore attendre avant de prononcer ces mots de peur de le faire paniquer.

Après un petit moment il se retira de moi. J'allais ôter le bandeau mais il m'en empêcha. Il m'aida à me relever doucement et me tira par le bras en me tenant par l'épaule pour m'empêcher de me cogner dans le meuble.

Il me guida dans une autre pièce, je me laissais faire un peu surpris

" Tu me conduis où ? "

Il rapprocha sa bouche de mon oreille et soupira me faisant à nouveau trembler comme une feuille d'excitation.

" Jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche en amoureux... "

Je rougis en entendant sa phrase. Nous n'avions jamais fait ça auparavant...

Je me laissais conduire docilement jusqu'à l'endroit et il me guida pour entrer sous la douche.

" J'enlève le bandeau ? "

Il rigola et me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

" Non continue à le garder s'il te plaît... "

Kiba commença à faire couler l'eau entre nous deux. L'eau un peu froide au départ gagna vite la température adéquate.

Je me sentais bien alors que son corps se rapprocha de moi et que d'une main, il commença à me laver. Je me laissais faire alors qu'à nouveau mon corps tremblait sous le contact de nos deux peaux.

L'eau avait un effet étrange me donnant l'impression qu'elle réchauffait encore plus l'atmosphère.

Kiba commença à me nettoyer le bas du corps en me mordillant les lèvres. Apparemment cela l'amusait de jouer à me manipuler comme une marionnette et je devais avouer que cela ne me déplaisait pas au fond de moi.

Le savonnage de mon corps semblait véritablement le passionner ce qui me fit rougir fortement. Il abusait bien sûr de la situation pour me caresser ce qui était très loin de me déplaire. Il se savonna à son tour en m'embrassant régulièrement.

Je me laissais faire jusqu'à ce qu'il rince son corps et le mien.

Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il m'enleva enfin le bandeau et m'embrassa avec douceur avant de sortir de la douche et d'attraper une serviette pour se sécher puis m'en tendre une à moi.

Il me regarda sortir à mon tour et me sécher vigoureusement.

Je lui sourit ravi de ce petit moment que l'on venait de passer ensemble. Je me rapprochais de lui et je me blottissais un moment dans ses bras avant qu'il ne me susurre :

" Je vais aller chercher nos vêtements... Attends-moi là. "

Je le regardais partir et je profitais de son absence pour me rapprocher de la glace et me coiffer.

tout à coup, quelque chose attira mon regard dans la glace. Une chose dans mon cou au niveau de la dernière morsure que Kiba m'avait fait avec ses crocs. Je regardais plus attentivement en le frottant de ma main droite. Cela ne partait pas. On aurait dit un étrange tatouage noir représentant une cercle entourant deux triangles noirs. Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Et comment est-ce que je me retrouvais avec ça dans le cou ?

A suivre...

Il me semblait nécessaire de faire au moins un petit lemon avec ces deux-là seulement d'autant plus qu'il va déboucher sur plein de complications... Je trouve qu'ils sont particulièrement mignon tous les deux non ?

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un petit message pour me donner votre avis, ça motive énormément à continuer les histoires commencées^^ Merci d'avance !**

Voilà, je crois que tout est dit^^ Bonne lecture^^

Merci à Serrana, darkmoonlady, crokante pour leurs reviews.

YBL


	5. La marque traîtresse

Titre : Soumission et amour ?

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Naruto et Kiba

Résumé : Naruto cherche à réaliser ses fantasmes avec un anonyme et finalement tombe sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas tellement un anonyme pour lui...

**Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 5 :

J'attendais que Kiba revienne pour lui poser la question à propos de cette étrange marque que j'avais dans le cou.

" Dis-moi Kiba, c'est toi qui m'a fait ça ? "

Kiba me regarda intrigué et s'approcha de moi alors que je lui montrais la marque dans mon cou. Mais à ma grande surprise, il avait tout aussi étonné que moi de voir ça dans mon cou. Il caressa la trace du bout de doigt comme pour voir si celle-ci allait s'effacer par le simple contact.

" Non ce n'est pas moi Naruto... "

" Pourtant je n'avais rien tout à l'heure... "

Je fronçais les sourcils ayant du mal à le croire. Je m'approchais de l'évier pour prendre du savon et essayer de le frotter avec. Je mouillais un gant et y étaler du savon avant de frotter la marque inconnue mais celle-ci s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir partir.

Kiba me regardais faire vraiment étonné.

" C'est vrai que ce n'était pas là tout à l'heure pendant que nous faisions l'amour... Je ne comprends pas... "

Alors qu'il parlait, je frottais encore plus fort ma peau mais rien à faire, cela restait solidement encré dans mon cou.

" Ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? "

Kiba se rapprocha à nouveau pour examiner mon cou.

" On dirait un sceau... "

" Un sceau ? Comme celui que j'ai sur le ventre ? "

" C'est possible... "

" Non c'est pas possible, il est pas apparu tout seul si ce n'est pas toi qui me l'a fait... "

Kiba me prit dans ses bras en murmurant à mon oreille.

" Calme-toi Naruto, on va aller voir quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en sceau et on aura le fin mot de cette histoire... "

J'acquiesçais un peu calmé mais je posais aussitôt la question qui s'imposait.

" D'accord mais on va voir qui ? Pas Tsunade, car si c'est une connerie que j'ai faite, elle va m'ennuyer sans arrêt... "

Kiba me regarda pensif en baladant toujours ces doigts sur le pseudo sceau. Sa main qui semblait me caresser la peau me faisait frisonner malgré moi. Il finit par relever la tête en me souriant, apparemment, il avait eu une idée.

" Ma mère est un spécialiste des sceaux... On peut aller la voir si tu veux.. "

J'écarquillais les yeux un peu surpris par la proposition de Kiba. Je sais bien que ce n'était pas pour lui parler de ce que l'on faisait tous les deux mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir très gêné si je devais lui faire face. Comme si elle allait deviner en me voyant ce que moi et son fils on faisait.

" T'as pas une autre idée ? "

" Je t'assure qu'elle s'y connait énormément , tu sais... "

" Oui mais ça me semble être typiquement, la fausse bonne idée... Je me vois pas face à elle. Déjà, il est connu qu'elle n'est pas tendre mais alors si jamais elle apprenait ce que l'on fait... "

Il éclata de rire apparemment amusé que sa mère me fasse peur. Ce que Kiba ne réalisait pas c'est que sa mère faisait peur à quasi tous ces amis. Il était habitué à elle et ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle pouvait être effrayante.

" Comment veux-tu qu'elle puisse deviner ça, elle n'est pas voyante... Et puis si elle savait, elle serait déjà venu te harceler chez toi... "

Il souriait ravi en prononçant ces mots; Je le regardais dubitatif.

" Tu sais qu'en me disant ça, tu ne me rassures pas du tout... "

Il éclata de rire en entendant mes propos puis revint vers moi et me prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

" Allez, rassure-toi, je serai avec toi.. Au moins, si tu vas la voir elle, tu seras fixé... "

Je faisais une moue dubitative en me regardant dans le miroir et en regardant Kiba qui avait posé son menton sur mon épaule. Si Kiba avait bien un talent, c'est celui d'être très persuasif. Je réfléchi un petit moment sans parler alors que Kiba à nouveau lécher ma peau avec douceur ce qui me fit à nouveau frisonner.

" T'as gagné, Kiba... Mais uniquement parce que ce truc me fait peur... "

Il me sourit et déposa un baiser sur mon cou avant de se diriger vers ces affaires pour se rhabiller ce que je fis également en me demandant si j'avais fait le bon choix en cédant à Kiba.

Je terminais de boutonner ma veste quand Kiba s'approcha de moi et me demanda gentiment.

" Tu veux y aller maintenant ? A cette heure-ci elle doit être à la maison et on pourra lui demander directement... "

De mauvaise grâce, j'acquiesçais à nouveau. Autant le faire tout de suite, au moins ce serait réglé... Je dissimulais le soit-disant sceau en remontant le col de ma veste. Je suivis Kiba dans l'entrée de son logement. Il passa sa veste également avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais plus je pensais à l'idée de Kiba, plus je la trouvais mauvaise... Très mauvaise...

J'avançais presque à contrecoeur alors que Kiba faisait presque la conversation tout seul. Mes pas devenaient de plus en plus lourds en approchant de la maison de la mère de Kiba.

Kiba n'avait pas l'air du tout stressé lui. Bien au contraire, il semblait totalement insouciant.

J'essayais moi aussi de me ressaisir sinon la mère de Kiba aurait pu se douter de quelques choses en voyant seulement ma mine. Je me forçais à essayer de faire un sourire qui puisse paraître à peu prêt normal.

En moins de temps que je ne l'aurais pensé, nous nous retrouvâmes devant la porte de la maison. Je regardais Kiba pour me rassure. Il m'adressa un grand sourire en frappant. Cela acheva de me rassurer.

Il ne nous fallu pas attendre longtemps avant que la mère de Kiba vienne nous ouvrir.

Lorsque je la vis face à moi, je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir la même pensée, c'est-à-dire qu'elle faisait véritablement peur. Mais lorsqu'elle se mit à sourire en voyant que son fils venait lui rendre visite, son visage se radoucit ce qui me rassura. Finalement elle n'était peut-être pas si effrayante que ça.

Kiba salua sa mère ce que je fis à mon tour avant qu'elle ne nous invite à rentrer. Je laissais Kiba entrer le premier et le suivit après avoir posé mes chaussures dans l'entrée jusqu'au salon où sa mère qui fermait la marche nous rejoignit.

" Que me vaux votre visite à tous les deux ? " Demanda-t-elle sur un ton joyeux.

" Voilà, Naruto a un petit problème à propos d'un sceau... Pas celui de Kyubi mais un autre qui est apparu dans son cou et on voulait ton avis là dessus puisque tu t'y connais particulièrement dans ce domaine. "

Elle sourit apparemment contente qu'on vienne la voir pour lui poser des questions sur un sujet qu'elle maîtrisait.

" Aucun problème... Montre-moi ça Naruto.. "

Elle s'approcha de moi alors que Kiba me faisait un sourire rassurant en m'encourageant à lui montrer mon cou.

Je commençais à déboutonner mon haut et à descendre mon T-shirt pour qu'elle le voit bien. Elle se rapprocha et fixa le sceau.

Je la vit regarder le sceau en restant immobile comme figée une seconda avant de devenir de plus en plus rouge. Son regard alors alla de moi à Kiba. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

" Sort de chez moi ! "

Je sursautais en entendant la mère de crier ses mots alors que son visage laissait clairement apparaître sa colère et que ces crocs ressortaient comme pour montrer qu'elle allait me mordre.

Je reculais de quelques pas en lâchant mon T-shirt. Elle ne me quittais pas du regard.

" Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça Kiba ? Sort d'ici Naruto, va-t-en ! "

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus tonitruante. Elle joignait le geste à la parole m'indiquant la porte de sa main dressée. Je ne jettais même pas un coup d'oeil à Kiba. Là, elle réussissait à paraître des plus effrayante. Je ne cherchais même pas à parler et je me précipitais dans l'entrée en prenant mes chaussures dans mes mains.

" Mais maman qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " Demanda Kiba totalement surpris.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

" Tais-toi Kiba, on va régler ça après... "

Elle allait se retourner vers moi pour me répéter sans doute de sortir mais elle n'en eu pas besoin, j'avais devancé sa requête. Les chaussures dans les mains, je m'éloignais de quelques pas de la porte d'entrée après l'avoir claqué avant d'enfiler mes chaussures.

De là, où j'étais j'entends le verrou de la porte tourner et la voix de la mère toujours aussi forte s'adresser à son fils. J'hésitais une seconde sur ce que je devais faire mais ayant été chassé, je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire à part rester planter devant la porte de la maison de la mère de Kiba.

Au final, je me décidais à rentrer perturbé et complètement halluciné par la scène qui venait de se produire. Je ne comprenais pas la colère soudaine de la mère de Kiba. Est-ce que je m'étais trahi ? Ou s'était-on trahi tous les deux par un regard ?

Je rentrais chez moi complétement perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête sans qu'aucune réponse ne me vienne à l'esprit. Pourtant j'avais les idées claires... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer aujourd'hui au juste ?

J'avais vraiment pas de chance...

J'attrapais mon portable pour envoyer un texto à Kiba pour avoir peut-être une réponse de sa part.

Mais rien.

Je recommençais plusieurs fois.

Aucune réponse.

Cela faisait bien vingt fois que je renvoyais un message à Kiba quand il daigna enfin me répondre, tard dans la soirée. Son message était clair.

" C'est le sceau qui a fait enragé ma mère. Selon elle les mâles de mon clan font ce sceau en mordant pendant l'acte la personne qu'il aime. Il apparaît seulement sur les personnes qui sont leur unique et grand amour selon ses propres dires et selon la tradition de mon clan. Et elle est folle de rage car elle a tout de suite compris que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça et elle refuse que l'on se revoit. "

Je relisais incrédule l'explication de Kiba plusieurs fois pour être bien sûr de la comprendre.

Et finalement, je réalisais que j'avais raison avec mon mauvais pressentiment. Au final, on avait bien dit ce qu'il se passait entre lui et moi à sa mère.

A suivre...

Voilà les embêtements qui commencent pour ces deux petits ninjas. Ils ont révélés leurs relations sans même s'en rendre compte... La question est de savoir à quoi tout ceci va les mener.. Il va falloir attendre pour le savoir^^

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un petit message pour me donner votre avis, ça motive énormément à continuer les histoires commencées^^ Merci d'avance !**

Voilà, je crois que tout est dit^^ Bonne lecture^^

Merci à darkmoonlady, Casimir, lilou pour leurs reviews.

YBL


	6. Quelques mots doux

Titre : Soumission et amour ?

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Naruto et Kiba

Résumé : Naruto cherche à réaliser ses fantasmes avec un anonyme et finalement tombe sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas tellement un anonyme pour lui...

**Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 6 :

Et après avoir réalisé qu'on avait mis sous le nez à la mère de Kiba en quelque sorte notre relation à lui et moi. J'ai compris autre chose en relisant ce texto.

Unique et grand amour...

Unique et grand amour !

Donc ce qui voulait dire que Kiba... Que Kiba m'aimait ! Là, c'était sûr et certain ! C'était obligé !

Avec son texto, de manière indirecte, il était en train de me l'avouer. Kiba avait vraiment des sentiments pour moi, nous n'en étions plus à simplement une relation basée uniquement sur le sexe et sur nos fantasmes. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre lui et moi.

Je n'aurais jamais prétendu qu'il pensait que j'étais son seul et unique grand amour. D'ailleurs ces termes-là me paraissaient niais et dépassé.

Et plus j'y repensais plus je trouvais stupide de se laisser dicter sa conduite à cause d'une marque ou d'un sceau.

Après tout, Kiba pouvait voir la chose de la même manière. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'avait mordu pendant l'acte et que cette marque était apparue que l'on allait pour autant aller crier sur les toits que nous couchions ensemble.

Qu'il est une affection sincère pour moi, voir même des sentiments cela était très possible et cela expliquait la présence de la marque et son apparition. Mais delà à se déclarer et à emménager ensemble parce qu'elle était apparue, c'était complètement idiot.

Je ne savais quoi répondre à ce texto...

Je ne me voyais pas lui demander par sms si il avait vraiment des sentiments à mon sujet... S'il devait me le dire, je voulais que ce soit face à face. Les yeux dans les yeux.

Je ne me voyais pas non plus lui demander ce qu'il pensait de la réaction de sa mère et ce que l'on allait faire. Car si jamais il prenait parti pour sa mère cela m'aurait tellement déçu de sa part que je préférait l'ignorer pour l'instant.

Que renvoyer après son message ?

Un simple ok ? Ca faisait court mais ça faisait aussi tellement je m'en fous de ce que tu peux me raconter mon pauvre... Je me retrouvais complètement perdu.

J'étais encore en train de tenir mon téléphone dans ma main à essayer de réfléchir à ce que je pouvais bien faire lorsque je reçu un nouveau message de sa part.

On se retrouve aux anciennes douches du gymnase à 23 h. Je dois te parler.

Je sentis mon coeur battre la chamade. J'avais l'impression qu'une immense pression venait de me retomber sur les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait vouloir me dire ? Au premier endroit où nous avions fait des bêtises ensembles...

Je rougissais sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi...

Je regardais rapidement ma montre... J'avais encore le temps avant qu'il ne soit l'heure. Je me décidais à répondre rapidement pour lui montrer que je me sentais concerné et prêt à le voir en me contentant d'un message assez court mais clair.

_J'y serai. _

_Naruto_

je rangeais alors mon portable en me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire en attendant l'heure fixée par Kiba mais au final, j'étais tellement impatient de le voir que le temps sembla filer à une vitesse incroyable.

A 22 heures, j'étais prêt. Je m'étais habillé en mettant des habits qui me plaisait le plus et qui me donnait une allure sexy. Je me regardais dans le miroir ayant l'impression que quelque chose d'important allait se jouer ce soir.

J'essayais de ne pas trop penser à ce que Kiba voulait me dire... Je ne voulais pas faire des hypothèses qui allaient souvent me torturer et me faire stresser. Je me concentrais sur la seule idée que j'allais voir Kiba dans un endroit qui avait une énorme symbolique à mes yeux.

Si bien qu'une demie-heure plus tard, j'étais déjà au lieu de rendez-vous. Je m'étais réfugié à l'endroit exact où nous l'avions fait la première fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sentais nostalgique à ce moment-là. Peut-être par peur d'entendre Kiba me dire que c'était terminé ? Je ne le sais vraiment pas.

Je sentais mon coeur battre la chamade alors que je nous revoyais comme par flash, ce fameux jour où nous nous étions donné rendez-vous. Si bien que le temps aussi sembla filer à toute vitesse. Je ne refis surface qu'en entendant un bruit venir du couloir. Je me retournais intrigué pour voir s'il s'agissait bien de l'homme que j'attendais.

Il était alors là devant moi avec un grand sourire sur le visage apparemment ravi de me voir à l'heure du rendez-vous.

" Je suis content de te voir Naruto... " Son ton de voix étrangement me fit frisonner.

" Moi aussi... Tu voulais me voir pour parler... "

Je le fixais alors qu'il s'avançait encore pour me rejoindre. A nouveau, mon coeur battait très vite.

" Oui... Je voulais savoir ce que tu en penses toi de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

" Tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'on a... commencé cette relation ? "

Il acquiesça en continuant de se rapprocher jusqu'à être face à moi seulement séparé par une vingtaine de centimètres de moi.

" Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui devrais parler en premier ? "

J'avais rougit une nouvelle fois sans le vouloir.

" Parce que je t'ai demandé en premier. " Me répondit-il sur un ton amusé.

" C'est trop facile... "

" Naruto.. Je t'écoute.. dis-moi ce que tu en penses... Sincèrement.. On ne va pas tergiverser autant aller au coeur du sujet. "

En prononçant ses mots-là, il me regardait avec un air si sérieux que j'eus peine à le reconnaître. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait-être capable de se montrer si sérieux. Il voulait véritablement mon avis et l'attendait pour l'écouter avec attention. Cela me perturba encore plus, moi qui, déjà, me sentait gêner de devoir donner mes impressions en premier sur ce que l'on était en train de vivre.

Finalement, je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer et rester serein et ne pas stresser. Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer et pour commencer sans regarder Kiba directement dans les yeux.

" Si tu veux savoir ce que je ressens depuis le début de notre relation. Je dois te dire que.. Rapidement, j'ai eu des sentiments pour toi... Je pensais que ce n'était absolument pas réciproque au vue de ta tentative pour réaliser un fantasme à trois.. Puis j'ai parlé à sai qui m'a fait douter à nouveau... Je pense sincèrement que depuis... "

Je déglutis en rouvrant les yeux sans pour autant regarder Kiba dans les yeux mais plutôt fixer son torse pour éviter son regard.

" Depuis le début je t'... " Je pris une respiration, encore plus rouge " J'ai de vrais sentiments pour toi... Mais je ne veux pas devoir décider quoi que ce soit en fonction de cette marque que je porte à mon cou. C'est anecdotique pour moi et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait révolutionner notre relation. Et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de me dire des choses ou de les penser à cause de ces quelques symboles sur ma peau.

Je soufflais soulagé d'avoir pu à peu près traduire mes pensées en quelques mots.

Kiba m'avait écouté sans bouger. Il laissa un silence s'imposer mais ce silence m'indisposait totalement. J'avais dévoilé mes sentiments et il fallait qu'il parle lui aussi. Qu'il me dise ce qu'il ressentait ! Comme il ne semblait pas décidé, je finis par demander :

" Et toi... "

Kiba se rapprocha de moi et me fit relever la tête en plaçant sa main sous mon menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

Après un bref moment d'observation l'un de l'autre, il commença à parler calmement et toujours aussi sérieusement.

" Je t'avoue que personnellement au début... j'ai vu cela comme un jeu. Un jeu très plaisant où l'on s'amusait bien tous les deux. On assouvissait ensemble des fantasmes inavouables et pourtant je me sentais bien avec toi. Et je me suis rendu compte que tu étais plus qu'un camarade de jeu pour mes fantasmes justement lorsque nous avons fait ça avec Sai. Je me suis senti énormément gêné et mal à l'aise. Je l'ai fait partir rapidement puis toi juste après car j'avais besoin d'être seul et d'y repenser. Et plus je réfléchissais plus je me disais que je ressentais moi aussi quelque chose pour toi... Je pense que je t'aime Naruto... "

J'écarquillais les yeux alors qu'il se penchait sur moi et qu'il m'embrasait tendrement. Je prolongeais ce baiser en l'approfondissant un peu mais Kiba le coupa. J'allais parlé mais il me fit signe de me taire. Apparemment, il n'avait pas fini de dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

" Concernant cette marque et son soit-disant sens pour moi ça ne change rien à ce que je ressentais bien avant son apparition pour toi. Pour moi, elle m'a juste forcé à t'avouer ce que je ressentais. Mais elle ne me force à rien. Comme tu l'a dit ce n'est qu'un sceau qui selon ma mère disparaitra dans dix jours de lui-même. Je t'aimais avant ça. Cette marque a eu juste le don de mettre à jour notre relation aux yeux de ma mère ce que je redoutais le plus mais maintenant que c'est fait, je ne veux plus te cacher ce que je ressens. "

Il me sourit alors qu'il venait de terminer sa phrase. Je me rapprochais et je déposais un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui demander.

" Mais ta mère ? Elle n'est pas trop folle de rage ? "

Kiba eu un petit sourire.

" La nouvelle l'a soufflée au premier abord. Imagine-toi qu'elle pensait juste aider un de mes amis en utilisant ses connaissances et que là d'un coup, elle apprenait que son fils était gay, qu'elle y espère tant de petits enfants n'en n'aurait pas de ma part, qu'elle avait sous les yeux mon amant lui souriant innocemment et qu'en prime, cet amant avait sur la peau un symbole qui voulait dire pour elle que l'on était destiné l'un pour l'autre comme elle et mon père... Je t'avoue que ça l'a tué sur le moment... Elle t'a fichu dehors puis m'a crié dessus jusqu'à ce calmer... Après, nous avons pris le temps de parler, de nous expliquer... Et elle a fini par admettre que c'était ma vie et que cela ne regardait que moi... Elle en est même arrivé à s'excuser mais je pense qu'on peut la comprendre;.. je ne dis pas qu'elle t'adore en ce moment mais elle essaye de comprendre, c'est déjà un grand pas... "

Je lui sourit un peu rassuré en caressant sa joue.

" Tu peux me répéter les mots que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? " Demandais-je timidement.

" Quels mots ? "

" Oh, ne joue pas les imbéciles, tu sais très bien quels mots je veux entendre... "

Kiba avait sourit et s'était penché à mon oreille.

" Naruto, je t'aime... "

Un sourire avait du illuminer mon visage alors que je l'entendais dire ces mots si précieux.

" Je t'aime moi aussi Kiba... "

Je soupirais doucement à mon tour en caressant son dos. Nos deux lèvres se joignirent comme pour confirmer ces quelques mots échangés.

Fin

Je voulais terminer cette histoire par la révélation des sentiments de mes deux personnages préférés mais je pense qu'il y aura une suite à cette histoire ( j'ai même déjà l'idée du titre) pour développer la relation de Naruto et Kiba face aux autres et aux réactions hostiles. J'espère malgré tout que cette histoire vous aura plu. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela m'a motivé à terminer cette histoire. A bientôt peut-être...

Merci à darkmoonlady, Bubule, Estelle Uzumaki pour leurs reviews.

YBL


End file.
